


朱文塔斯的金色酒滴-Chapter 3

by yzkbunny



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzkbunny/pseuds/yzkbunny
Summary: 点滴渗透的爱，它的可怕之处在于不仅使燎原的情欲变得顺理成章还使你的理智化作时刻需与情感搏斗的困兽——Ricardo Leite





	朱文塔斯的金色酒滴-Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

淡金色纯净液体的成功提取似乎赋予了Ricardo Leite和Alberto Gilardino更加蓬勃的自信心和使命感，他们很快敲定了每个变量的梯度，并在Andriy Shevchenko的建议下设定了试验方案，之后他们的日常除了完成课业就是没日没夜地投身于试验中。当然Alberto Gilardino还能勉强匀出时间出席每周两次的乐团排练，至于Ricardo Leite，所有从大学阶段延续下来的社团或校队他几乎都处于隐退状态，包括他曾经满腔热血为之奋战的校足球队，以及他曾经熬夜赶图挥洒灵感的院艺林社。  
深秋的雨水绵密又厚重，漫天的雨雾于玻璃窗外绵延展开，是一幅模糊不清的画作。在试验等待的间隙，Ricardo Leite侧脸向窗，托腮凝望，神色如同窗外的雨水一般幽眇，直到Alberto Gilardino的一只手落在他的肩上：“Ricky，抱歉，现阶段还得请你一个人先撑一撑，等两周后校庆日活动结束，我就可以把大部分时间奉献给试验了。”  
Ricardo Leite眉目微闪，轻摇着头：“Gila，你想到哪里去了，我从来没有责怪你的意思，你现在身兼试验和排练，应该比我更辛苦才是。”  
“可是Ricky，你的眼睛里为什么......有一点疲倦？”  
“也许......是连日的雨水？你感觉到了么，深夜的氛围被它们烘托得慵懒又伤感，一如今夜，我居然开始想念已经远走的大学时光了.....”Ricardo Leite挤出一个无比清淡的笑容，他趴在写有自己那串超长姓名的工位前，将眼里暗涌而过的水色通通埋进手臂里。  
Alberto Gilardino放下手里的试管，他剥掉已经黏在手指上的乳胶手套投入垃圾桶，静静走到Ricardo Leite的身后：“Ricky，我知道有很多东西变了，但是我也相信，同样也有很多东西一直未曾变过，比如我还是你的朋友，我们还一起租住在M大西南门外的两室套公寓，我们还是一起熬夜，以前为了绘图，现在为了试验。”  
“Gila，为什么你也改动了你的研究生专业申请？你这双拉小提琴的手，却要整日隔着一层手套与各种试验材料和化学试剂接触，Gila，请不要告诉我你是因为......”  
Alberto Gilardino的两只手指搭上Ricardo Leite的颈后：“Ricky，我并没有说过我对现在的专业不感兴趣，而且我确实也想继续陪着你，想和你一直有得聊。虽然我从小性格就唯诺犹豫，但是做出这个决定，我并不后悔。”  
“Gila，如果只是这样，那为什么你一连几日都心神不宁以至于算错用量、加错试剂？到底，是什么东西变了？”Ricardo Leite的声音显得有些沉闷，但是绵里藏针的话意却将Alberto Gilardino打了个措手不及，他不敢立刻接话，一阵思忖后终于鼓起勇气：“是我们的导师。对，就是我们的导师，Shevchenko教授。他不仅掌控了我们研究生阶段的发展规划，而且他还似乎试图掌控人心，比如你不再排斥生化试验而且在不经意间和他越走越近......”  
“Gila，他是我们的导师，而且我已经跟他谈好并约定直面所有困境，所以我们都不要多想了好么？谢谢你，Gila，这样的雨天特别适合秉烛夜话。”Ricardo Leite转过身，那双深潭般的眼睛又恢复了清亮，他将指尖落在Alberto Gilardino的手腕处轻轻一按：“Gila，还有二十分钟，不如我们先去楼下的便利店买杯喝的？漫漫长夜，总得给自己来点口腹上的安慰。”  
Alberto Gilardino对于Ricardo Leite的请求自然是一口答应，走在后面的他不住地用大拇指揉搓着指节，他在为自己的退缩感到懊悔，因为他做不到像Andriy Shevchenko那样在Ricardo Leite情绪的巅峰或者落点适时地上前抱住他从而与他共享这份情绪，眼看Ricardo Leite已经按下了电梯的下行键，他来不及长吁短叹，加快步子赶紧跟了上去。

Alberto Gilardino又去参加乐团排练了，周六的0722室只剩下Ricardo Leite和Andriy Shevchenko两人，后者还主动提出协助Ricardo Leite的试验，起先Ricardo Leite并未十分在意，他像往常一样答应了他的导师加入试验的请求，并适时地抽出一双乳胶手套递过去。  
他们并未过多言语，只是在同一张实验台上的不同仪器前冷静又专注地操作着，然后交叉着配合完成今天的试验任务。他们之间放佛有着天成的默契，比如他们都推崇清晰高效、绝不拖泥带水的推进风格，又比如他们都喜欢熨帖舒适、不事张扬的交流方式，不经意间总能感到莫名的心安与契合。这是Andriy Shevchenko从未有过的感觉，在M大的十年间，他遇见过各色各样的人物——师长、学生、同事、友人和对手，可他总不免觉得他们的躯壳里或多或少隐藏着生硬的钝感，只有Ricardo Leite是个例外，是的，他聪明又漂亮，浑身散发出被阳光涤荡后的纯净，还有一副被柔软外壳所包裹的坚韧内核，从两年前的初遇开始他就是这样认为的，只是他没有想到这个男孩子居然有朝一日会成为他的学生，而现在的他，再也不想错过了。  
在对有效成分进行活性测定前，Ricardo Leite正欲校准仪器，不料想一双手臂直接环过他的肩头以一种类似贴背拥抱的姿势将他圈在一个有限的空间内，然后一双冰凉有力的手掌覆上他的手背，一步一步地引导他完成正确的校准步骤，身后的人气息清爽、言辞耐心，却也令人恍惚迷离。  
Ricardo Leite怔怔地盯着那只自右手腕露出的银灰色表盘，用余光尽力一扫，只瞥见Andriy Shevchenko那张反复启闭的唇口，却怎么也听不清这个男人到底说了什么，他的心脏连着漏跳了好几拍，大脑里早已是一片雪漫的空白。他已经记不清自己是如何从Andriy Shevchenko的臂弯中挣脱并匆匆逃离实验室了，而立于原地的那个金色头发的“始作俑者”却没事似的放松了手臂，唇边的弧度分明挂着旁人难解的深意。

回到公寓，在单人床上辗转反侧的Ricardo Leite忽然一阵脸热，他拉起被子遮住了整张面孔，在稍作沉静后幽幽地叹出一口长气。他不得不开始认真考虑那个雨夜Alberto Gilardino话语背后的含义，虽然他一度感觉他的好友说起话来的语气以及这件事情本身全都显得怪怪的。他不得不承认，其实他很喜欢和他的导师搭档试验，并对他表现出的亲近似乎也不排斥，甚至在某些情绪最为薄弱的时刻根本无法抗拒对方的主动，这种感觉就像一杯加了柠檬片的蜂蜜水，清甜温存得刚刚好，虽不至过分黏腻，却也令人陷入细水长流之感的沉迷。  
这股不知所起、甜蜜又危险的情愫，他从未体会过。自记事起，父亲Bosco Leite一直严厉而专制，因此他从小就比同龄人更加向往上学和外出，如果不是母亲Simone Leite的缘故，他根本不想呆在家里，那个地方于他而言只是一座被封印的城堡，看似豪华绮丽实则空荡清冷，被锁住的除了日渐窒息的空气还有已被摔成碎片的自由。十五岁那年他申请了一所位于外地的寄宿制名校，异常强硬地发起了第一次逆反，在Bosco Leite阴郁到可以渗出墨滴的脸色下，他无比坚定地搬出了父亲购置的豪宅，并在住校的第一日就结识了他最为长情的伙伴Alberto Gilardino。很快，他的第二次逆反接踵而来，他不顾Bosco Leite激烈的言辞威胁坚持递交了M大园林植物应用与设计专业的申请，这次，挚友Alberto Gilardino成了他坚实的后盾，他们被同一所学校的同一个专业录取，并合租下同一套公寓至今整整四年。至于他和Alberto Gilardino，虽然他们同行同住、情谊深厚，可他的心底至始至终一片清明如水，他知道这种感情与现在开始纠缠并困扰他的情愫并不能归于一类。  
Ricardo Leite被搅成一团乱麻的思绪弄得心烦意乱，他打算下床给自己倒上一杯冷水，却听见隔壁的房门扣出一声闷响，那是他的Gila，乐团的魔鬼排练终于结束，他怕是已经瘫倒在床了吧，Ricardo Leite不知所以地笑笑，将玻璃杯中的冷水一饮而尽。

校庆日的前一天，中午十二点才下课的Ricardo Leite被Andriy Shevchenko一个电话喊到了专利局参加培训，说是要为之后的研究成果申报未雨绸缪，于是Ricardo Leite饿着肚子端坐在Andriy Shevchenko身边的座位，头脑昏沉地听完了长达三小时之久的培训课程。  
课程结束后，Andriy Shevchenko一面催促着晕晕乎乎的Ricardo Leite赶紧收拾好东西，一面望向已经被阴郁色调侵染的大半片天空，窗外落叶树上仅存的几片叶子被一阵狂风卷了个干净，这一切都像是一场大雨降临前酝酿出的序曲。  
果然，在Andriy Shevchenko驾车返回的路上，大雨倏忽而至，雨水如注，雨势凶猛，路面的积水渐渐没过了轮胎的中部，他稍作思考，扭头转向副驾驶座位上的男孩，语气里满是征询和商量：“雨太大了，路上的水涨得太快，怕是坚持不到学校，不如先到距离更近的我家避个雨？”见男孩点头，Andriy Shevchenko迅速打回方向盘，驶向另一条道路的尽头。

Ricardo Leite在昏暗中摸索着上了楼，然后在Andriy Shevchenko的授意下真的推开了一扇房门想找个地方先“随便坐坐”。他的导师则徘徊在门外，努力检查着控制楼道和屋内照明系统的电闸，毕竟，这场雷暴雨来得太过突然。Ricardo Leite转亮了手电，一张乱中有序的实验桌映入眼帘，实验桌的右侧是一面由层层书架垒起的书墙，每层书架上都有手写的标记，一卷卷书本对应着整齐累放，左前方是一扇落地窗，内层的纱帘和外层的遮光帘被束到了一起分别拢在两侧，正对实验桌的是一张看似质感柔软的沙发床，一只编织靠枕和一张法兰绒小毯被扔在沙发床中央，毯面上似乎还带着新鲜的褶痕。  
电闪雷鸣，玻璃被震出微响，手电的光束骤然减弱，Ricardo Leite感到没有来由的一阵晕眩，他往前跌了几步撞在了实验桌的边缘，只听一声玻璃碎裂的声响，Ricardo Leite望着地板上试管的碎片和四溢的液体开始出神，这不就是之前被分离纯化出的不知名透明液体么，它们居然被Andriy Shevchenko带回家中放在了实验桌上。  
窗外风骤雨急，被刈割不久的草地散发出清透枯涩的气息，还夹杂着土壤被浸湿后的潮涩与腥润，这些气味悄然穿过落地窗玻璃的缝隙漏进房间，随着股入的凉风幽幽地打着旋，兀然间，一阵充溢着肉欲的暖香从洒落在地面的透明液体中缓缓卷起， 丝丝缕缕，编成了一张绵密的织网，紧紧地裹缠住Ricardo Leite的身体，一簇跳动的暖意如同电火花般穿过他的心脏，急剧又猛烈，让他受之不住蹲靠在桌角，竭力隐忍着流露出欲望的喘息，只是从额头滚落的汗滴融进了残留于地板的透明液体，直接向那股香气里添入了以情欲为名的助燃剂。  
应声而来的Andriy Shevchenko随手放下两杯冒着热气的咖啡急切上前，他扶住Ricardo Leite的手腕和肩颈，也触摸到了他的学生烫得吓人的体温。Ricardo Leite的神志和眼色一并开始恍惚，他本该理性地拒绝来者的亲近，可是伸出的右手却无法控制地将Andriy Shevchenko的手腕牢牢锁住，他们的距离近到足以感受彼此吐出的温热气息。愈演愈浓的香气开始变得勾人，Andriy Shevchenko深褐色眼睛里仅存的一丝理智终究被大片的情欲占据，他搂紧了身前的男孩子，拖带着让他仰躺在沙发床上，另一只手自觉地解开了自己灰色衬衫的纽扣。Ricardo Leite感到自己的身体软成了一滩浓稠的水，然后是Andriy Shevchenko凑近的面孔，和那双贴上后就开始吮咬的冰凉的唇，他下意识地想将他推开，空出的一只手却本能地扶上他的腰际并将几根手指掐得更紧。  
当Andriy Shevchenko进入Ricardo Leite的身体时，后者“嗯”地嘤咛出一声娇喘，并在Andriy Shevchenko的顶弄下叹出一串细长的近乎哭腔的软音，他全然不知这些声音在他的导师听来简直迷人得不得了。黑藻般的头发被汗水濡湿散开在米色沙发床上，Ricardo Leite眼中那抹清澈的水色早已被叫嚣已久的欲望吞噬殆尽，从Andriy Shevchenko的视角看来，Ricardo Leite这副不同于往日涣散恍惚又沉溺于情欲的模样，根本无需其他多余的动作和表情，就足以诱人情动。最后他释放在Ricardo Leite的身体里，然后紧紧扣住他的学生的肩背，一寸一寸，温柔地抚摸过他的每一块骨骼和每一处肌理，像擦拭一件终于获得的稀世珍宝。身下的男孩子渐渐恢复了浅而匀称的呼吸，空气里的香气也缓缓淡去，窗外风雨初歇，两杯咖啡早已冷却，他的眼神温柔清暖如同春夏之交的湖水，他含笑着，俯身在Ricardo Leite的额头刻下一吻。

Ricardo Leite揉着额角醒来，他发现自己陷在一张柔软的大床中央，还被换上了一套露出一小截手腕和脚踝的睡衣。身侧床面凹陷处的褶皱还散发着余温，酸胀的身体，以及从睡衣领口和袖口散漏而出的雪松气息，无一不昭示并提醒着Ricardo Leite昨夜发生的“事故”。  
他按住剧烈跳动的太阳穴准备下床，当他光脚踩在白色长毛绒地毯上时，Andriy Shevchenko迎着经纱帘射入的半面阳光走进房间，他“刷”地一声将纱帘一拉到底，积蓄了一夜的日光如同蜜色的潮水漫进屋内，他将脸侧的金色发梢向耳后一捋，唇口张开成一个好看的弧度：“Ricky，早。”  
Ricardo Leite感到脚心一软，一阵静默后索性开口：“Shevchenko教授，我们，这样......是不应该发生的吧？还是说，我们之间发生的，正好佐证了你一直猜测的透明液体的功效？”  
Andriy Shevchenko接过了对方略带不解和委屈的眼神，语气中满是坦然：“Ricky，这不是试验的一部分，我并不知道透明液体的作用。我只能说，它们恰好唤醒了我心底潜藏已久的痒感，而你昨夜的样子又太过诱人，我无法抗拒。”说话的时候，他的眼睛里像是注满了最深邃的高原湖泊，他就这般注视着他的学生，浅浅笑意盈于嘴角。  
Ricardo Leite一时有些哑然，他细细呼出一句叹息，朝房门的方向走去，在经过Andriy Shevchenko时被后者一把拉住手腕：“Ricky，出门左转是浴室，我叫了早午餐，我记得你下午才有课，所以吃过饭再回去也来得及。”  
Ricardo Leite动了动卷扇似的睫毛：“Shevchenko教授，你知道我下午有课，可是你不知道Gila的乐团演出就在中午，我不能迟到。”  
他的导师并没有松手，反而将手掌攥得更紧，他抬起另一只手抚平Ricardo Leite头顶一簇飞翘的乱发：“Ricky，你不用喊我教授，可以喊我Andriy，至少在私下的时候。”似乎听见了男孩一声轻轻的应和，他这才放开手，目送着Ricardo Leite后脑勺的微小发尖与它的主人一道走出房间，稍后，从隔壁的浴室里飘来哗啦的水声。

刚收好琴盒，Alberto Gilardino便接过Ricardo Leite递上的一捧香槟色蔷薇和浅粉色月季的混合花束，后者隔着花束给了他一个浅浅的拥抱，不过眉目间早就一片灿烂：“Gila，你太棒了！”见挚友的眼神擦过花束上下逡巡，Ricardo Leite笑着补充道：“放心，这束花并不采自农场，每一支都是我专门从学姐的花艺工作室为你挑选的。”Alberto Gilardino的面色霎时缓和，他的眼眸中漂浮着晶亮的液体，赶在Ricardo Leite说出下一句话前，将一头打理整齐的金棕色中长发埋入他的肩头。  
用过晚餐，Ricardo Leite裹着浴袍从浴室走出，黑色发梢还挂着水滴，Alberto Gilardino还在一旁摆弄着今日收到的花束，他将花束拆开重新插入注满水的玻璃瓶中，此刻正在细致地调整着花枝与叶枝的位置和角度。他回头望了Ricardo Leite一眼，只是这一眼，就让他手上的动作和面部的表情瞬间凝滞，从Ricardo Leite浴袍V形领口漏出的一片白嫩皮肤上，他瞥见了几处不是很深却充满暗示意味的红痕。他放下花枝，两片嘴唇抖了抖：“Ricky，昨晚你究竟去哪里了？”  
Ricardo Leite若无其事地用浴巾裹住湿漉的黑发一阵揉按，话语声也带上了酥酥的鼻音：“专利局培训结束后，临时被父亲叫走回了趟家。我发消息告诉你了，Gila。”  
Alberto Gilardino的目光在Ricardo Leite的胸前再度逗留了一阵，欲言又止：“Ricky......你真的，没事么？”  
后者不动声色地拉好敞开的领口，瞳孔内漩起一股幽魅的神色，只是自眼尾和唇角弯出的那抹笑容仍旧干净明澈：“昨晚不小心吃到了混在沙拉里的芒果肉。Gila，我没事，真的。”扫过Alberto Gilardino略带忧虑的眼神，在带上房门前他顺势补上了一句：“既然小提琴王子已经归位，那么接下来遥遥无期的试验我就不用担心自己一人孤军奋战了。早点休息吧，Gila，晚安。”  
Alberto Gilardino收回那个勉强挤出的笑容，演出开始前明明是Andriy Shevchenko将Ricardo Leite送到现场的，尽管那时他还在台上准备试音，可是他都看到了，全都看到了。想到这里他连连摇头，抓起茶几上残落的几条花枝重重地摔进垃圾桶。与此同时，Ricardo Leite的手机屏幕忽然亮起，是来自Andriy Shevchenko的消息：“Ricky，我拿到了在芳息花园举办的古典花园设计手稿收藏展的入场邀请。周六中午十二点，我到公寓楼下接你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 纯属虚构，请勿与现实对号入座。  
节奏会推进得比较快，争取不拖沓。  
以及文中Ricky和桃子之间一直是彼此在乎的纯粹友谊。


End file.
